heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy(TWD TV)
Amy and her sister, Andrea were saved by Dale during the outbreak and she is a part of the Atlanta survivors. Involvement The Walking Dead Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Amy hears Rick Grimes' voice over the radio and tries to contact him, but the transmission she tries to send doesn't come to Rick's side of the radio. "Guts" Amy and the group hear from Andrea that the group in Atlanta are under distress. Amy tells the group that they need to help them in Atlanta. However, Shane Walsh objects, saying that it might be too late to save them. Amy gets angry and yells at Shane, telling him that Andrea and the others volunteered to get supplies for the group back here. "Tell it to the Frogs" Amy was very happy when Andrea's group returned from the supply run and gave her a hug. Amy also went with the other adults when Carl Grimes and Sophia Peletier found a walker outside of the camp to investigate. She and her sister were disgusted by Daryl Dixon chopped off the walker's head. Later, Amy, Andrea, Jacqui and Carlo Peletier were washing cloths by the lake, The women tell each other what they each miss the most after the outbreak heppened. Amy reveals to them that she misses to text and her computer. When Ed Peletier came to collect Carol, Andrea tood up for her, but Amy tried to tell her to stop and to prevent a fight with each other. Ed slaps Carlos through the face and Amy held Carol back from Ed while Jacqui and Andrea tries to hold Ed back. The women were shocked when Shane beated up Ed. "Vatos" She and her sister are fishing at the lake using the skills and experience their father learned them. They both talk about their dad treating them diffrently based on their character and feelings. After they were done fishing, they returned to the camp with a lot of fish. They are excited but had to stop when Dale told the problem with Jim. Amy was with the group when they saw Jim digging up strange holes. After Dale told a watch story, Amy comments it in a funny way, causing the entire group to laugh. Amy went to the RV's bathroom after she escused herself from the feast. When she came out again, a walker rips her arm open but she gets out but gets bitten again, on her neck this time. She then dies in Andrea's arms. This leaves Andrea heartbroken. "Wildfire" The following day, Andrea is still holding Amy in her arms. Andrea tells the group that it was her birthday that day. Andrea puts a mermaid necklace around Amy's neck as a birtday gift. Amy soon turns into a walker and starts grabbing Andrea by the hair. Andrea says that she is sorry for never being there for Amy. When the zombified Amy nearly bit Andrea by the neck, her sister shoots her. Amy was buried with the rest of the fallen group memebers at the funeral. Season 3 "Hounded" A woman calls Rick, who was suprised that the phone worked. She reveals that she is also shocked to made contact with someone. She tells Rick she is at a very safe place with others. She cautious about the location where the safe place is. She insists that Rick must talk to the other survivors before her group can take them in. Rick later receives a phone call from Lori Grimes who tells Rick that the prvious people who called him were Amy, Jim and Jaqui. Allies *Dale(Deceased) *Shane Walsh(Deceased) *Jim(Deceased) *Jaqui(Deceased) *Carol Peletier *Lori Grimes(Deceaesed) *Glenn *Daryl Dixon *T-Dog(Deceased) *Sophia Peletier]](Deceased) *Carl Grimes *Rick Grimes Enemies *Walkers *Ed Peletier(Dislikes)(Deceased) ''Gallery'' Promo Amy.jpg|Amy's Promo Amy and Andrea are fishing.png|Amy and Andrea fishing at the lake Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Survivors Category:Humans Category:The Walking Dead Category:The Walking Dead Tv Series Category:TWD S1 Category:Zombies Category:Atlanta Camp Survivors